gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Un Noël oublié/@comment-8451018-20131209010119
Bon, je n'ai pas accroché avec cet épisode. Je m'explique avant que tout le monde ne saute à la conclusion facile que c'est parce que je suis Klaineuse. =P Je n'ai pas vraiment digéré l'idée de cet épisode flash-back pour caser leur album de Noël (attention, c'est historique, je râle ici contre le côté commercial de Glee ! ^^'). Parce que ça coupe toute l'action de la saison 5. Je sais que l'épisode de Noël est toujours une pause dans les SL mais, là, j'ai eu l'impression de régresser. Mais surtout, je n'ai absolument pas retrouvé l'esprit de Noël qui caractérisait si bien les autres épisodes Noël. Et puis, les chansons… :S Elles sont toutes bien interprétées mais je me suis rendue compte que je les avais entendue sans les écouter (suis-je claire au moins ? je ne crois pas ! ^^'). J'ai pas vraiment aimé la setlist. Quand je dis que, sur le thème de Noël, ça s'épuise. Voilà en gros, les critiques majeures que je fais mais, il y a eu de bons petits moments quand même. Après tout, j'ai commencé cet épisode avec le plus beau fou rire de la journée : "♪Joy to the wo…♫ - SHUP UP BLAINE !" X'D C'était tellement bienvenu après l'épisode de la semaine précédente ! Sinon, comme d'habitude, pour moi : NY >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Lima. J'ai bien aimé tous les moments Kurtcheltana. Ce trio est vraiment canon : toujours solidaires, funs, touchants. Et Mrs. Claus était juste hilarante (Au passage, j'ai adoré aussi toutes les petites références à Brittany. *-* Brittana va revenir… ). Et le boulot avec Drunk Santa et le réveil gu**le de bois de Pezberry. Et wow, le tableau final dans la vitrine est vraiment magnifique. *_* La petite fille avec Rachel… aaww ! Too much feelings. :'-) La SL "polémique" de Cody ne m'a pas trop dérangée. Déjà, j'ai adoré la façon dont il est arrivé pour "sauver" nos trois elfes et que Kurt soit en gros fanboyin' devant lui . Et concernant la suite, et bah, Kurt l'a dit : il est un célibataire à NY. C'est presque un crime ! =P Et puis, même si j'aime pas trop l'idée de le retrouver ligoté alors qu'il avait dit non, ça me rassure de savoir qu'en dehors de Blaine, il ait eu autre chose dans sa vie sentimentalo-sexuelle (mais ont-il vraiment fait quelque chose en fait ? ^^') que cet Adam-fantôme. Il se lâche, tant mieux. Et puis, n'oubliez pas que, si on suit la logique, quelques jours après, on aura droit à "a package for Kurt Hummel" + le fameux duet donc ça va. En fait, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est avoir droit à ce style de scènes sexys et à un Kurt coquin avec Blaine bientôt. *-* Et, c'est à la fin de l'épisode que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais à peine fait attention à la partie Lima, en fait... Mon désintéressement commence vraiment à devenir grave. ^^' Mais avec du recul, je trouve que le duo Samtina était sympa. Même si Tina hystéro… voilà quoi ! O_o' Les petits moments Karley étaient assez nombreux et assez agréables surtout lors de la révélation de Kitty qui était très touchante. D'ailleurs, c'est juste là (et peut-être aussi avec la dernière chanson, avec Rachel et cette petite fille), que j'ai senti ce mélange de mélancolie et de joie qui, pour moi, fait l'esprit de Noël et qui m'a manqué tout le long. Donc, voilà, l'épisode qui m'a le moins emballé depuis le début de la saison. Et aussi, le moins bon des épisodes de Noël. Je crois que je préfère encore leur film en noir et blanc de S3. ^^' Pour conclure, random ideas : *Le "Virgin in the house, bitches" final était top. *Note : ne jamais mettre une guirlande électrique entre les mains de Ryder. *Olalala ! Becky a vraiment une addiction au sexe impressionnante. On a atteint des sommets là ! O_o *La tête de Will quand il entend la voix de Sue dans les enceintes : C'mon ! =P Sinon, cette petite scène de victoire du Glee Club était sympathique. *Sachant que tout cela date déjà d'un an, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez fait de Richie ?! *Et ce sapin… Ben, n'en déplaise à la sauvegarde de la planète, je préfère de loin celui de Saison 3 ! ^^'